Batman/Dawn of Justice
Dawn of Justice Batman is a very desirable card, having a deadly passive, the tied-second highest base damage, and the tied-sixth highest total base stats. With the ability to retaliate against incoming specials with a complete counter-attack and the ability to chain into his own specials with his heavy basic attacks, Batman promises to be unrelenting in unleashing Gotham justice, at least until he hears "Martha". He is a very rare card to obtain in significant qualities without spending inordinate amounts of credits, as copies of the card can only be found per chance in the above Dawn of Justice-related Booster Packs. Strategy Evasion's effect is similar to Riddler's Staff's Blink, but works on both Special 1 and 2 (but not Super Moves); when Batman's opponent uses a Special Attack (Evasion has no effect on non-special status effects, such as Green Arrow/Arrow's passive freeze or Bane/Luchador's passive stun; it will also not activate against a special if he is already stunned or frozen), Batman has an estimated 45% chance to vanish, avoiding all effects from the special, before slamming back down, stunning opponents who are not blocking. It can be blocked, and you are given fairly ample time to do so as your special ends. Unlike Cloak of Destiny and Bane/Luchador's 1 damage stuns, Evasion does damage equal to 24% of Batman's damage stat. Evasion can trigger even if Batman is in the middle of his basic attack combo, or when he's being knocked back/down. Evasion's damage effect is melee; if Batman's opponent knocks him back, uses a special attack from range and then blocks, and Evasion triggers, it won't hit them at all. This is particularly useful for specials that are already often done this way, such as Wonder Woman's Shield Toss. Evasion works like tagging for effects like Bane/Luchador's tag-in stun; if Evasion knocks out an opponent and Luchador Bane tags in, the stun would be negated but the unblockable from the stun would be passed to Bane's next hit instead. Basic attacks Abilities Dawn of Justice Batman's Explosive Batarangs are same as Arkham Knight Batman's. With a large number of hits, a fast starting animation, along with facts that his heavy basic combo can be chained into it, making it almost impossible for his opponent to block. His heavy-combos can be chained into Gotham Justice as well. Interactions Please note that battles are highly situational: this section only mentions cards that have mechanics that, for any reason, are particularly effective with/against, or particularly ineffective against Batman. Having a card that "counters" Batman does not mean it is always a good choice. Good Against * Aquaman/Prime : When using this character in Online Battle for defence, when Atlantean Hero is used, Batman will simply use his passive and stay out of the game for an indefinite amount of time, making the attacker useless as they cannot do anything, even when he tags out, so eventually he has to quit the game to end it, unless he has 3 bars to use a Super Move to ends the game. (Bug) Countered By * The Flash/Metahuman: The Flash's passive massively increases the speed and damage output of his basic attacks, rendering Batman's passive defenseless against it. * Arkham Knight: Arkham Knight's infamous powerful basic attacks are an excellent way to deal damage without triggering Evasion. Support Cards and Gear Here are''' Batman's''' support cards and gear. Stats Trivia *Dawn of Justice Batman was first revealed in a preview on the WB Games forums. It also showed new versions of Superman and Wonder Woman. During the preview, his base damage is shown as 1400 but in-game he turns out to have 1300 base damage. *He has the same base stats as Wonder Woman/Justice League (1300, 1200). *The batarangs he uses are same as the ones in Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice, with notable differences from the default batarang like it is silver on both edges instead of just the top, and has one sharp point on the bottom instead of three. *There might possibly be a glitch involving his passive: if an opponent uses one of their specials while your Batman is using his basic combo and Batman's passive activates, he will not use the smoke to disappear. Instead, after the opponent finishes using their special, they will just automatically get stunned. *Dawn of Justice Batman's Explosive Batarang does 7 hits, the most of any special 1, tied with Batman/Arkham Knight's Explosive Batarang and Static's Taser Trap. *Just like all other characters with a Stun chance upon tags in, Batman Dawn of Justice can knock out an opponent when his passive is triggered, but unlike the others, he can knock them out WITHOUT having their health already reduced to 1. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Dawn of Justice characters Category:Packs-exclusive characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Stun Category:Evasion